Ghostly Jokes
by The Literary Lord
Summary: Funny jokes, all about ghosts!


**Ghostly Jokes!**

**"Hi, my name's Danny Phantom!" said a white haired kid. "Here's a list of jokes you may like, all about ghosts!"**

Skulker, in order to get some money, volunteered to show new ghosts around the Ghost Zone. He took them to Pariah Dark's castle and showed them his coffin. "And this is the location where the Ancients first defeated Pariah Dark, the Ghost King."

Suddenly a ghost raised his hand. "When did the Ancients beat the Ghost King?"

"1215," replied Skulker.

The ghost looked at his watch and cried, "Rats! Missed it by half a hour!"

One day, Vlad Plasmius, Skulker and Technus were walking along in the Ghost Zone while Vlad explained a little job he wanted the others to do. Suddenly, they hear sirens blaring and a woman screaming. Looking up, they see Walker's goons pursuing Desiree. Feeling gallant, the three take on the pursuers, defeating them and delivering Desiree from them. In gratitude, Desiree offers to grant each of them one wish.

Technus says, "I wish to take over all the technology in the real world; to be the supreme master of all things beeping and that Danny Phantom won't be able to stop me this time." Desiree waves her hand and "POOF" - Technus is transported to the real world, his wish granted.

Skulker says, "I wish for a battle suit so advanced that the ghost child's techno-geek friend will never be able to hack into it so that I will finally be able to capture the ghost child and hang his pelt over my fireplace." Again, Desiree waves her hand and "POOF" - Skulker is resplendent in his ultra-mega-super battle suit and a moment later he is transported into the real world to hunt Danny.

Then Desiree turns to Vlad. "And what do you wish for?" she asks.

Vlad says, "I wish those two morons were back to how they were before and working for me again!"

Jack, Maddie, and Vlad are stuck on a dessert island. Vlad notices a Fenton thermos and rubs it. Desiree comes out and says, "Finally, I'm out! You all get a wish!"

Maddie wishes she were off the dessert island. Vlad wishes he were off the dessert island. Jack looks around the island sadly and said, "I'm lonely. I wish Vlad and Maddie were back."

vlad, little kid, leader of guys in white, really old guy, are in a plane that is going to crash and there are only 3 parachutes,

leador of guys in white: I WILL NOT LET BLOOD COVER MY SUIT! (grabs a prachute and jumps)

vlad: i am too rich and smart and powerfull and needed to die! (grabs parachute and jumps)

really old guy: look kid i had a long and great life, you take this parachute

little kid: ok, you take this one

really old guy: WTF! where did you got that

little kid: vlad took my backpack...

Student l: "Did you know that ghosts are protected by the Constitution?" Student 2: "They are?" Student 1: "Sure. It's in the Bill of Frights!"

One night, after closing time a barman is sitting at his bar minding his own buisiness, when a spectral hound floats in through the door. The barman, being an exceptionally cool kind of guy, asks "yeah, what do you want?". The phantom hound explains, in a haunting voice "I've lost my tail... and cannot rest until a kindly barman stitches it back-on". At this request the barman stands back astonished and says to the phantom dog... "Sorry, but we don't re-tail spirits at this time of night".

**Q: Where do baby ghosts go during the day?**

**A: Dayscare centers.**

****

Q. What do you get when you cross Bambi with a ghost?

**A: Bamboo.**

**Q. What kind of mistakes do spooks make?  
A: Boo boos.**

**Q: Who do ghosts go to when the appliance parts in their dishwasher break?**

**A: To their local Whirlpool parts re-scare-man**

**Q: What does a ghost eat for lunch?**

**A: A BOO-logna sandwich.**

**Q: Where do ghosts go on vacation?  
A: The Eerie canal, Lake Eerie ! or Mali-Boo**

**Q. What's a ghosts favorite ride at the carnival?  
A: The roller ghoster.  
**

**Q: Where do ghosts buy their food?  
A: At the ghost-ery store.**

****

Q: Where do ghosts mail their letters?  
A: At the ghost office.

****

Q: What's a ghosts favorite fruit?  
A: Booberries.

****

Q: What kind of street does a ghost like best ?  
A: A dead end !

****

Q: What did the baby ghost eat for dinner ?  
A: A boo-loney sandwich !

****

Q: What do you call a ghost's mother and father ?  
A: Transparents !

****

Q: How did the ghost song and dance act make a living ?  
A: By appearing in television spooktaculars !

****

Q: What are little ghosts dressed in when it rains ?  
A: Boo-ts and ghoul-oshes !  


**Q: Why are ghosts bad at telling lies ?  
A: Because you can see right through them !**

****

Q: What did the ghost teacher say to her class ?  
A: Watch the board and I'll go through it again !

****

Q: How do ghosts learn songs ?  
A: They read the sheet music !  


**Q: What is a ghost's favourite day of the week ?  
A: Frightday !**

****

Q: Where do ghosts get an education ?  
A: High sghoul !  


**Q: What did the polite ghost say to her son ?  
A: Don't spook until your spooken to !**

****

Q: What do you call a ghost with a broken leg?  
A: Hoblin Goblin.  


**Q: What do you call a prehistoric ghost ?  
A: A terror-dactyl !**

****

Q: Who speaks at the ghosts' press conference ?  
A: The spooksperson !

****

Q: What should you say when you meet a ghost?  
A: How do you boo, sir?

****

Q: What kind of mistakes do ghosts make?  
A: Boo boo's!

****

Q: Why did the ghost go to the amusement park?  
A: He wanted to go on a rollerghoster !

**"Thanks for the laughs!" said the spectral boy with a smile. "Come back soon!"**

******EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**


End file.
